Online Communications
by MKDaz
Summary: A series of Online Communications between Jedi and their allies. Possibly partly Sith communications. I will update regularly when I have time after writing my other fan-fics.
1. Obi's Love

Skyguy logged in.

Skyguy: Anyone here?

Snips logged in.

Snips: Skyguy, is that you?

Skyguy: Hey, Snips.

Snips: What are you doing on here?

Skyguy: I'm bored and I need Master Kenobi.

Snips: Why?

Skyguy: I'll tell you later.

Negotiator logged in.

Negotiator: Anakin, Ahsoka, it's good to see you.

Skyguy: Master I was just looking for you, I'm glad you came.

Negotiator: Why, what is wrong?

Skyguy: Your friend, Quinlan Vos, is with Satine.

Negotiator: Why is he with Satine?

Skyguy: Protecting her, she decided to contact Quinlan instead of you.

Negotiator: What? My love! Why did she contact Quinlan!

Skyguy: What did you say? Did you say my love?

Negotiator: No. Gotta go! :D

Negotiator logged out.

Snips: Master, do you think Obi-Wan's in love with Satine?

Skyguy: Maybe, Snips. Maybe.

Snips: Well I gotta train, bye.

Snips logged out.

Skyguy: Now I am all alone again!

Skyguy logged out.


	2. The Secret Is Out

Skyguy logged in

Snips logged in

Negotiator logged in.

Skyguy: Hey, how did it go with Satine?

Negotiator: …

Snips: Master Kenobi?

Negotiator: …

Skyguy: Hello? Are You There?

Negotiator: Yes, I am here

Snips: Well how did it go?

Negotiator: I'm not talking about it

Skyguy: Why?

Negotiator: It's private :)

Snips: Well something must have happened to make him happy

Negotiator: Yes, yes it did

Vos logged in

Negotiator: Goodbye Anakin and Ahsoka. I am staying away from Quinlan

Negotiator logged out

Vos: Bye. Hi Anakin and Ahsoka.

Skyguy: Master Vos, what happened with Satine?

Vos: Obi proclaimed his love to Satine

Snips: Is that true? Hahaha

Vos: Yep, totally.

Skyguy: Wait till I tell everyone about this

Skyguy logged out.

Snips: Gotta go, Master

Vos: Goodbye young Ahsoka

Snips logged out

Vos: I wish Satine was here :(

Satine logged in

Vos: Satine!

Satine: I hate you Quinlan!

Satine logged out

Vos: :( What happened :(

Vos logged out.


	3. Revenge

Vos logged in

Snips logged in

Negotiator logged in

Vos: Hi everyone.

Snips: Hey Master Vos and Master Kenobi

Negotiator: Hello Ahsoka

Vos: You still angry at me, Kenobi?

Negotiator: Kind of

Vos: Hey, you need to calm down about it. I didn't do anything wrong.

Negotiator: Well, that's technically true

Vos: I only went to Satine because she asked for help.

Snips: Master Kenobi, he didn't do anything wrong.

Negotiator: I know, but who spread around that I proclaimed my love to Satine?

Snips: Ummm… You should blame Anakin for that.

Skyguy logged in

Negotiator: Anakin!

Skyguy: What have I done now?

Vos: Ooh, you're in trouble :D

Snips: Yup, Skyguy. You are gonna regret what you did

Skyguy: What did I… wait. Ogh no! You know I spread it around about you and Satine.

Negotiator: Yes, like Ahsoka said, you are gonna regret it!

Skyguy: Oh, look at the time. I gotta go :)

Skyguy logged out, cowardly

Negotiator: Oh, you are not leaving. I will catch you!

Negotiator logged out, angrily.

Vos: Well, at least me and Kenobi are friends now.

Snips: Yup.

Vos: I gotta go, I need to meditate

Snips: Of course, Goodbye.

Vos logged out.

Snips: I'm gonna help Master Kenobi.

Snips logged out.


	4. Everything's OK

Snips logged in

Negotiator logged in

Snips: Hey Master Kenobi

Negotiator: Hello Ahsoka

Snips: That was a bad chase wasn't it?

Negotiator: Yes, Anakin got away

Snips: We'll get him

Skyguy logged in

Snips: See :D

Skyguy: Uh Oh

Negotiator: You won't get away Anakin

Skyguy: Ok, ok I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it

Snips: Aww, it's so sweet. NOT!

Negotiator: I'm still getting you!

Skyguy logged out

Snips: Such a coward!

Vos logged in

Satine logged in

Negotiator: Satine, my love!

Satine: Hello, Obi-Wan

Vos: Hey, Satine, why did you say you hated me earlier?

Satine: What? I never said that

Vos: Well, who did?

Negotiator: I did… sorry

Vos: Why, Obi-Wan?

Satine: Yes, why?

Negotiator: I was mad… I am really sorry

Vos: I know you were mad. If I were you I would have done that too.

Negotiator: Thank you for accepting my apology, my old friend.

Satine: Now everything is out and sorted we can all get along

Negotiator: I have a meeting to attend to goodbye, my love.

Negotiator logged out

Vos: I have to go too, goodbye.

Vos logged out

Snips logged out

Satine logged out


	5. Ventress' Joke

Ventress logged in

Dooku logged in

Ventress: Hello, master.

Dooku: Hello Asajj.

Grievous logged in.

Dooku: Grievous, good that you are here.

Grievous: What do you want Dooku!

Dooku: I need you to retrieve information from the Jedi

Grievous: I am not doing dirty work for you anymore!

Dooku: What is wrong?

Grievous: What Is Wrong? I hate you! You sent me to Geonosis and I was ambushed!

Dooku: What? I never sent you to Geonosis

Grievous: Then who did!

Ventress: Hahaha foolish, Grievous. I did that! You never expected it!

Grievous: Ugghhh!

Dooku: Why did you do that Asajj?

Ventress: It's just a joke, wow, Grievous calm yourself down

Dooku: Hello! Are you listening to me!

Ventress: Just wait a sec master!

Grievous: I can't calm myself down!

Dooku: Don't say that to me, Asajj!

Ventress: What? Why?

Grievous: I'm malfunctioning!

Ventress: Hahaha!

Dooku: VENTRESSSSSS!

Ventress: Wow, now you should calm down master.

Dooku: Listen to me now, why did you do that?

Ventress: Because I felt like it

Dooku: Since you have done that, you will go to get the information!

Ventress: Piece o' cake

Ventress logged out.

Grievous: Aaahhh. I have finally fixed it.

Dooku: Good.

Grievous: Now Goodbye Dooku!

Dooku: Wait, Grievous, Don't leave….

Grievous logged out.

Dooku: …me.

Dooku: I'm all alone :(


	6. Sidious Has Arrived

Grievous logged in

Ventress logged in

Grievous: Ventress!

Ventress: Grievous!

Grievous: Did you finish your precious job?

Ventress: Yes, actually I did. Because someone, Not saying names, was too scared to do it

Grievous: I would have done it if it weren't for your 'joke'

Dooku logged in.

Dooku: Oh, I shouldn't be here. They are gonna argue.

Ventress: Stay out of this master!

Dooku: Wha… I didn't say anything.

Grievous: You interrupted again. Now shut up Dooku!

Dooku: Zip, not saying a thing.

Ventress: You Grievous are a coward.

Grievous: That comes from the one who runs away from a battle

Ventress: You did the same thing!

Grievous: I don't think so!

Ventress: I know so!

Darklord logged in

Dooku: Lord Sidious, what are you doing here?

Darklord: I am here to attend to some business.

Dooku: What business?

Grievous: Will you two just shut up!

Ventress: You shouldn't have done that Grievous.

Grievous: *Cough* *Cough* He… Is…. Choking…. Me *Cough* *Cough*

Ventress: I told ya.

Darklord: This was the business.

Dooku: Thank you my lord, those two were starting to annoy me!

Grievous: *Cough* *Cough* Stop… It… *Cough* *Cough*

Darklord: Ok, Grievous.

Grievous: Thank you.

Dooku: Don't ever fight again Grievous, and Asajj.

Ventress: Yes, master.

Grievous: Yes, Dooku.

Darklord: I am busy now, goodbye Darth Tyranus

Darklord logged out

Dooku: Me too.

Dooku logged out.

Grievous: I hate you Ventress.

Ventress: I hate you too Grievous.

And the argument between Ventress and Grievous went on and on and on….


	7. Name Changer

Negotiator logged in

Negotiator: I'm all alone :(

Purple logged in

Negotiator: Purple? Who is purple?

Purple: It's Mace, Obi-Wan

Negotiator: Mace? Why is your name purple?

Purple: I don't know. It's probably Skywalker

Pranker logged in

Pranker: Hey guys

Negotiator: Who are you?

Pranker: It's me, Anakin. Of course you know since my name is Skyguy.

Negotiator: Nope, your name isn't Skyguy. It's Pranker

Pranker: WHAT? My name has been changed!

Purple: Haha

Pranker: Obi-Wan who is Purple?

Negotiator: That's Mace

Pranker: Why is your name purple?

Purple: You already know! You did this!

Pranker: No I didn't, you did this to my name!

Purple: No, I didn't.

Pranker: THEN WHO DID!

Snips logged in

Snips: Hey guys.

Pranker: Snips, did you do this to me and Master Windu.

Snips: Do what?

Purple: Change our names

Snips: Nope, didn't do a thing.

Koon logged in

Koon: All of you are looking at the wrong person, it was me :D

Purple: Plo!

Pranker: Master Plo!

Koon: Haha

Negotiator: Well Anakin deserved it but Mace didn't

Koon: Mace painted my speeder purple so I change his name to purple

Purple: I didn't paint your speeder purple

Pranker: Oops… That was me

Koon: SKYWALKER!

Koon logged out

Purple: I am going to change my name

Purple logged out

Pranker: Me too, and I am going to run from Master Plo!

Pranker logged out

Snips: Not much to do today :( Bye.

Snips logged out

Negotiator: Haha, I am gonna do my own prank now :D

Negotiator logged out


	8. The Biggest Prank Ever

Skyguy logged in

Skyguy: Finally, alone at last!

Windu logged in

Skyguy: Uh Oh!

Windu: I am not trying to get you Skywalker, we are trying to find Kenobi!

Skyguy: Why?

Windu: He has pranked us all, he has taken all our clothes but luckily, I have some other ones.

Skyguy: PHEW! I thought you were talking to me while you were naked!

Windu: Haha, never.

Snips logged in

Skyguy: Hey Snips

Snips: Not enough time to talk Master, Master Windu are you here?

Windu: Yes young Ahsoka, what do you need?

Snips: We have found Master Kenobi, he is on Mandalore, with Satine.

Windu: Good, send Master Plo and Master Fisto, they will be able to catch him.

Snips: Yes Master.

Snips logged out

Skyguy: Why aren't you going?

Windu: Because I am busy

Skyguy: I can go, if you want me to.

Windu: No, you weren't involved.

Skyguy: So! I am the pranker, and a pranker can catch another pranker.

Windu: True… but you still weren't involved, don't worry.

Skyguy: Fine!

Windu: I am going to do my business.

Windu logged out

Skyguy: Ugghh! I am so bored :(


End file.
